Eyes Like Fire
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: G1AU: Cybertron has been at war for millenia now, and an unknown enemy sees it as their right to end the conflict by confinement. The Transformers are now locked inside the Earth; cut off from everything and everyone they once knew. They'll have to put aside their differences, and work together to find a way out of the Organic prison. Can they succeed? Or will they parish?


**...A new story? I- I'm not even gonna. Nope. *shakes head*(...to be fare I have been wanting to write this one since like...I dunno, when did it get warm in East-ish Canada? Well it's fucking freezing now. :/ ...Anyway...) **

** [INFORMATION:]**

_Rating:_ M,

_Genre:_ Suspense/Romance (Though this may change),

_Lots of_ Slash, _lots of_ Romance- MegaStar _is (obviously) one of the main, lots of_ Action!

**[WARNINGS:]** _Mpreg, Conflict, Gore, mentions of Child-abuse, (evil fic!) Character death, HISTORY-lots of it, War, Sticky Slash, Torture, more Death, Serious fic- yet still Silly, fragile Alliances and the Paranoia they cause, typical Skywarp, Abandonment issues, even more Death, Violence, strange Romances and pairings, Pain&Tears, maaaaaybe even a little Non-con/dub-con...and all wrapped up in a very VERY loooong fic!_]

_"This story may not be for you! Viewer discretion is advised. ;D"_

**...You may slap me.**

**Anyway! A note very few people might get: **I decided to say fuck it, and go...with just all the stories from my poll... Yeah. That's happening.

**This story...is gonna be fucking insane, and crazy, and...yeah it just might like go on...for a very, very long time... So I'll shut up and let you get to it! Welcome to the unbelievably short (first...it's the prologue to this PART) prologue for this...crazy story... That'll have...allot of third and first and..._pluralistic_ narration and dialogue and... Well here's part one!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Eyes Like Fire**

**(1)**

**:00**

* * *

Part One:

**Again, Banished From Our Home **

_Prolouge:_

_They Must Pay_

* * *

_**Against the belief of the mighty Decepticon army, the universe was and is not a territory meant to be conquered**. It is the terrain of all true existence. It has laws and rules, some, cannot be broken, should never be broken... It is beautiful and perfect. The holes of its brother, Time, who sways along its endless route, does not dampen its immaculate life. The universe will, of course, at one time end, but be born again in the realms beyond Time's imperfections, as is the fate of all things mortal. It is our mother, the masterpiece of some say, of a God, a Creator, an Almighty Being. Its laws are the works of celestial art. Constructing natures, that should never be disregarded... _

_But alas, in some unfortunate corners of the universe's mighty vastness, the laws and rules are forgotten. _

_Usually though, we do not mind._

_Death, means life, and life, means death. So it is so; galaxy's are swallowed, planets explode, and the lights of those creatures who live on their worlds, granted their life by the ever beautiful universe, snuff out. That, is how it is, and how it should be. Nothing lasts for eternity, only Time, but even Time's river eventually banks at the end of existence._

_And this passing and going of life, is why we never look at one race blessed with the rare gift of choice, and interfere with how they should live themselves in their speck of borrowed time. We simply watch the universe, the stars and the moons and the planets. We don't mind what the other mortals do...except, when they threaten the balance. _

_There are so many galaxies, so many stars, one would be wise to reckon no one being, even the feuding brothers Primus and Unicron, who stood as tall as tiny planets, could possibly tip the balance, and cause the universe to be disrupted._

_But against all logic, there was. _

_The Decepticons. _

_We used to say: "Bah! Insects. Just as any other living mortal!" And turned blinded eyes. _

_But time showed us once again, that the race of Cybertronians, one of the very first to breathe the life of the universe, was more than what met the eye... We knew that Megatron, their leader, would far not live to see it...but if not stopped, eventually, their madness would spread far past their own galaxy. It would travel through the stars, smothering all other races unto their knees, and simply grow, grow, grow! ...'Til the original madmech's cause, would be fulfilled. _

_We, the watchers, the guardians, could never allow them, one simple race, to rule so many others... It was not what was intended! So we must interfere, we knew, oh how we knew... _

_Their planet, was dead, they were almost gone. So how to deal with them, we wondered, for years, and years, and years. We do not make unthoughtful choices, and we certainly almost never put it upon ourselves to end one particular race. _

_So we thought, for oh so very long as their war waged on..._

_Alas, we waited too long. And it was clear, to our sorrow, we'd have to end another race, this one so young, so self-destructive, but curious, all to finally end the race of metal gods._

_The majority of what was left of the living technology, harbored on a planet on the other side of the galaxy from the lifeless Cybertron. Earth, so we discovered the humans name for it. It is not a very interesting planet, but we knew it did not deserve to be destroyed by our ever knowing hand. _

_There was nothing to be done about it, though. Eventually, humans would fade away, and so would their Earth, their sun, and their solar system. It didn't matter. All that mattered, was ending the Transformers. _

_We waited, once again, observing how they fought on this new worlds face over the "Energon" they found. We saw the Autobots, and of course the Decepticons. _

_We waited, though, until almost all of their race was upon the Earth at the same time. It was difficult to wait a moment more, but when the femme-bots, the last of the little groups who scavenged Cybertron's desolate surface, arrived due to the Decepticon's new plan to destroy the young planet... With all so close together, the answer was mockingly simple..._

_Without remorse, we sealed them inside._

_Never again, would one of them leave Earth's atmosphere... It was possible for one to enter, but not a spark, or a soul, would ever step into the stars again..._

_...So we waited outside, knowing they'd cause the planet to implode in on itself..._

_...And not once, did we expect them to fight._

* * *

**...Well that didn't make any sense. **

**Well, I guess all I can say is that, it will...eventually. Part One (Again, Banished From Our Home) ** **focuses** **on the vast majority of the characters in G1. Everyone gets a little face time! :D**

**Anyway, getting ahead of myself! The official Chapter 1 will...well there's an 87% it'll be a light, probs not very graphic, sex scene... If you didn't...get it already... Yeah there'll be porn in this. Allot..._allot_ of porn...**

**...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review, and I may just see you soon! :D**

**~Scarlet **


End file.
